


Shooting with the Winchesters

by salleetart



Category: SPNFamily, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shooting Guns, Shooting Range, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salleetart/pseuds/salleetart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet the Winchesters at a Gun range.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting with the Winchesters

You switch off the engine and look around at the almost empty parking lot, taking a deep breath you get out of your car and pull your hat down over your ears, then do up the zipper of your jacket. It’s a cool morning so you shove your hands into your pockets, making sure you have your glasses with you and head across the lot to the entrance. As you grasp the handle and start to push it in, the door flies open from the inside and you stumble forward and come face to face with two men. “Whoa” one of them utters as he holds his hands out to stop your forward momentum and grabs onto your arms.  
“Sorry” you glance at them quickly as you attempt to move past them into the warmth of the office, your head down.  
“You OK?” the owner of the hands on your arms asks. You look up into quite possibly the greenest eyes you have ever seen peering down at you, and you momentarily lose all train of thought as you gaze up at him.  
“Hello?” he frowns at your lack of response and you jump slightly.  
“Sorry” you apologize and bite your lip “Yeah….no… I’m fine” you shake your head slightly in embarrassment and smile as he lets go of your arms and nods as you turn and enter the office, pulling your hat down again as you approach the counter.

Sam exits the office first as Dean lingers by the door, his eyes following the girl walking to the counter. His mind wanders as he pictures her pretty ‘Y/E/C’ eyes looking up at him and her look of embarrassment as he caught her staring; now it was his turn. “Dean” he hears an impatient Sam outside. “Yeah yeah…” he answers as he takes one last glance at the mystery girl and heads out the door. As he catches up to Sam he nudges him in the ribs “So whaddya think her story is?”  
Sam gives his brother a ‘how the hell should I know’ look, “Who, that girl?” he responds.  
“Well yeah”  
Sam looks puzzled and shrugs “I dunno” glancing back towards the door, “want me to go drag her out here so you can ask her?”  
Dean frowns “Alright bitch, don’t get your panties in a bunch” they continue to walk “You just don’t often see a girl by herself at a shooting range, that’s all.”  
Sam chuckles, “Yeah” he shakes his head “and you totally don’t think she was cute or anything”  
Dean smirks at his brothers intuition “Well yeah she is pretty hot”

You pull the trigger and watch as the last shot hits the skeet, shattering it into pieces in the air and you lower the shotgun with a smile on your face. Joe, your instructor turns and gives you an impressed look.  
“Nice job” he nods as you beam back at him.  
“OK” you hand him the now heavy in your arms gun, “what’s next?” He chuckles as he takes the gun from you “Eager aren’t we” he states as he looks around.  
“We could go over to the range, it’s not too busy right now, but you may end up having to share, the range is always popular”  
You stick your bottom lip out for a moment, you’re not sure how you feel about sharing a site with anyone else, especially as you are just learning but then figure – eh, what the hell. “OK” you smile “Let’s go.” You put your hat back on and pull your hood up over your head as you take off your glasses and wait as Joe stops to talk with one of the other instructors. He looks over at you and holds up one finger “I’ll just be a minute.” You nod and lean back against the wooden post as you look around at the others who are shooting, putting your hands in your pocket to keep them warm. You squint slightly as you see two men off to your right. You watch with interest as they hit every skeet that is thrown up, huh, you think; they’re good! You continue watching until one of them turns around and looks directly at you and that’s when you realize that it’s the guy from earlier in the office. Even without your glasses, you know it’s him and your eyes open wide then quickly look down towards your feet and you feel warmth blooming in your cheeks as you know he has caught you staring at him. Again!  
“K, Y/N” Joe walks past you and you turn, your head down, and follow him down the steps to a range site. You trudge alongside Joe as you make your way down the road to one of the further sites. Hopefully there will be no-one else there and you won’t embarrass yourself shooting alongside someone like those two guys.  
“So what am I going to shoot?” you ask Joe as you walk up to the empty site.  
“Well, we’ll start with a hand gun or two and work up to a tactical rifle” he tells you and your eyes light up. “I have to go get the handguns so I’ll be right back ok?”  
“Sure” you shrug and sit on the wooden bench looking out over the long grassy range, you see two high tables set up close to the far end on each side of the site and beyond each table are 2 targets.

As he takes his last shot and hits the skeet, Sam turns to see Dean standing behind him with his shotgun loosely slung over his forearm. He is turned sideways away from Sam and not even paying attention to what is going on, his gaze off towards the road. Sam frowns as he clears his throat in an attempt to get his brothers attention. Nothing. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he walks quietly over to where Dean is standing, completely oblivious to anything around him. Sam makes a fist, hauls back and punches Dean square in the left arm, finally jogging him out of his daze.  
“What the shit man?” Dean turns and gives Sam a total bitchface.  
“Uh, don’t what the shit me” Sam prods a finger into Dean’s chest “What the hell are you doing? You’re not even paying attention”  
“Yeah” Dean answers absentmindedly and looks back at the road again “that was her.”  
“What?” Sam’s eyes frown.  
“That girl from earlier that was her shooting beside us” Dean nods to where she had been standing. Sam’s eyebrows rise as he gives Dean a stunned look.  
“So?”  
“So, she was doing pretty good” His mouth turns down at the corners and he nods his head.  
“Let me guess” Sam walks over to the gun rack and places the shotgun in it, “you were watching her?” Dean follows and puts his gun into the rack as well.  
“Well yeah…..but she was watching us too” he smirks in amusement as he recalls the blush which spread over her cheeks when he turned and saw her watching him.

Joe returns with a large, rather impressive looking rifle and you wonder how the hell you are going to shoot it as you follow him out to the table and he puts it along with a case down on the top. You wait patiently and listen as he explains the basics and opens the case and you see two different handguns nestled inside.  
“OK” he looks at your expectant face “We’re going to start with one of these handguns. The bullets go into this magazine – he holds up the gun, releases the magazine and pulls it out.  
“Here” he picks up a bullet, pushes it down into the black holder then hands you the mag “push the bullets in, and you have to push hard make sure they go in properly.” You take the magazine and start pushing the bullets into the casing. He’s right, it is hard and your fingers feel sore after loading just one mag!  
He takes the magazine from you and shows you how it slides up into the handle of the gun and how to release it. Laying the mag on the table, he turns to you “Now” he sounds serious “If anything, and I mean anything happens or you feel uncomfortable at any point. If you have a misfire, anything at all, keep the gun pointed away from you and just put it down” he pats the table. ‘Never do this” he starts waving the gun around in the air, turning and and pointing it in all directions as your eyebrows rise in surprise and out of nowhere you hear “What the hell Joe. I thought you were a shooting instructor not a dance teacher.” Joe turns in the direction of the voice and chuckles “Hey Dean, Sam.” You lean slightly to the side to look past Joe and see the two guys again. Seriously? You think to yourself and inhale, closing your eyes as you shake your head. “Yeah, you’re a real comedian Dean” Joe answers sarcastically while he waves the unloaded gun in Dean’s direction as they reach the other table and put 3 cases on it. “Just showing Y/N what NOT to do with a gun.” You look at Joe in surprise as he turns around to face you and clears his throat “Like I said” he tries to sound serious again “Don’t ever do that.” He emphasized the word ‘that’, picks up the magazine and shoves it back into the gun.  
“OK” he puts the gun down and looks at you “get those ear plugs in and let’s get started.” You look at Joe as you’re putting in your earplugs and pick up the gun with a big, somewhat scared smile on your face.

Dean smiles to himself when he sees that the person Joe is with is still that same girl.  
“Hey Sam” he says quietly as they put their cases on the table “It’s her” he nods in Joe’s direction as Sam looks over and see’s Joe and the same girl again.  
“Yeah, so?”  
“What’s up your ass today” Dean frowns at his brother.  
“What?” Sam frowns back  
“You’re all… I dunno…you’re just…..like….whatever”  
Sam chuckles as he snaps open one of the cases “Good use of your words Dean”  
“Shut up bitch”  
“Yeah, OK jerk” he laughs again and looks over towards Joe and the girl who seems to have piqued Dean’s interest. “So what’s the deal with you and this girl Dean?” he watches as Dean glances nonchalantly in their direction as the girl is getting ready to fire another shot.  
“Yeah” he turns back after watching the shot hit the target “I have no freakin idea.” He picks up a handgun from one of the cases and glances over towards the girl again, frowning slightly to himself. “No freakin idea” he mutters again under his breath as he gets ready to shoot.

You turn and smile at Joe as your shot hits the target again. You hear a phone ring and Joe reaches into his pocket, frowning slightly as he looks at the screen. He holds up his finger as he turns to answer and you put the gun down, taking a quick look over at the two guys shooting next to your still. They seem to be very good, never missing the targets no matter what guns they are using.  
Joe turns back towards you, the frown still on his face, as you take the earplugs out of your ears “I’m sorry Y/N” he shakes his head a little “There’s a problem back in the office that I have to go take care of” He looks at you as your face drops “OK” you answer a little dejectedly. “I just can’t leave you out here on your own with the guns you know?” He runs his hand down his face as he sees the disappointment in your eyes. “That’s OK Joe” one corner of your lip curls up “I know the rules.” You understand, you’re not a member and you need someone to supervise you of course. Joe suddenly glances behind him and looks back at you quickly, holding his finger up at you again as he turns around and strides towards the two guys and your eyes pull together in suspicion as you lean one elbow on the table and watch.

Dean watches as Sam shoots the last of his bullets into the target and sets the gun down on the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Joe approaching to his right and pulls out his earplug.  
“Hey Joe” he reaches out a hand to shake Joe’s as he nears.  
“Dean” Joe nods as they shake “Hey Sam” he nods in Sam’s direction as Sam approaches and they shake hands too.  
“What’s up?” Dean glances very quickly behind Joe to the waiting girl.  
“Uh…. So, I have to go back to the office, something has come up that Jim can’t handle but…. I…uh… I can’t leave Y/N here by herself with the guns” He nods behind him towards the waiting girl.  
Dean raises his eyebrows.  
“I was hoping that one of you could…well, watch her, you know supervise her for me?” He shrugs. “You know I wouldn’t normally ask but you guys have been around for years and you know your way around guns, I know you wouldn’t let her come to any harm, in fact you could teach her a thing or too. Although she’s not bad for a first timer, and she’s pretty eager” Joe smiles hopefully.  
Dean clears his throat and a smile emerges on his face “Yeah, yeah…of course Joe, I’d be more than happy to help out, you know me!” he rubs his hands together as he hears Sam chuckle behind him and a voice close to his ear “Go get her tiger.” Dean shoves his elbow back into his brother’s ribs and glares quickly at him before following Joe over to the unsuspecting girl.

You watch through slightly narrowed eyes as Joe returns with – of course – the good looking green eyed guy, whose eyes, along with the rest of his face, are smiling at you. Joe clears his throat as he stops in front of you, and you look up at him expectantly “Y/N” he smiles “This is Dean” he motions towards Dean “Dean, Y/N” he motions back towards to you. “He’s going to take over for me while I’m gone.”  
You look over at Dean, inhale and hold your hand out. “Hi Dean, nice to meet you” You look right into those lovely green eyes and smile as he takes your hand and shakes it firmly. “Y/N” he smiles back at you as you pull your hand away. Well, you think to yourself, this is certainly going to be interesting, as Joe explains to Dean what you have done so far and you notice Dean stealing glances in your direction as you wait.  
“So” Dean turns to you as Joe walks away “Handguns?” and you nod, a small smile on your lips.  
As you pick up the gun you were shooting, you stand how you had been and point in the direction of the target. This time however, your hands are shaking slightly and you close your eyes for a moment as you take a deep breath and try to collect your thoughts. Wow, what the hell! He is totally throwing me right off, you think as you shake your head slightly, hoping he doesn’t notice.

Dean watches as Y/N stands with the gun pointing towards the target and he smiles to himself as he sees her hands shaking a little. Is she nervous? After a few more seconds, he steps forward, closer to her and notices that her eyes are closed, her hands still a little shaky.  
“Y/N?” he says quietly, a little concern in his voice, “everything OK?”  
He sees her shoulders slump slightly, her eyes open and she quickly places the gun on the table. Moving back slightly, he’s not sure what to expect as she turns to face him and gaze up at him through her lashes, her cheeks flushed.  
“I’m sorry” she takes a deep breath and shoves her hands in her pocket “You make me nervous.”  
Oh my God, he thinks as he chuckles at her honesty and how cute she looks right now “Nervous? Why?”  
She looks down for a second before looking back up at him and nodding towards Sam, who is still shooting behind them. “You guys are so good, and I’m just learning” she shrugs “It’s my first time, so… you’re um… just a little intimidating” she answers in a quiet voice, her lip curling up slightly on one side.  
“Hey” he moves forward slowly and takes hold of both her arms gently so as not to scare her, “We all had to start somewhere. My brother and I have been shooting for years but we still need practice” he smiles at her expression, her eyebrows rising.  
“That’s your brother?”  
“Yeah, my baby brother”  
“How often do you come here?” She asks, sounding a little more relaxed.  
“Fairly often” he shrugs “whenever we can really.” He looks at this girl – woman actually – in front of him and tries to pinpoint what it is about her that he finds so intriguing. She’s short – I could probably pick her up with one arm – he muses. She has long Y/H/C hair tucked under a beanie, beautifully expressive Y/E/C eyes and full pouty lips…. kissable lips….Whoa, where did that come from, he blinks quickly… Lips that are moving, he realizes as she tilts her head to one side slightly and waves her hand in front of his face.  
“Dean?”  
What the hell, he shakes his head.  
“Sorry, what was that?” he asks apologetically as she smiles.  
“Nothing” she turns back towards the target and picks up the gun again. Glancing back, she smirks “Let’s do this” and turns, points and shoots, hitting the target directly in the head.  
Impressive he thinks to himself and nods his head as he crosses his arms across his chest trying to keep his mind on shooting and not the beauty in front of him.

You take the last shot and it lands somewhere around the heart on the target. You smile as you place the gun down and turn to face Dean, who again seems to be lost in thought, his eyes look a little glazed, even though he does seem to be watching you. “OK” you give him a closed lip smile, your eyebrows rising slightly “What’s next?”  
He snaps out of it and smiles warmly at you “So, have you fired both of the handguns?” he points to the guns on the table.  
“Yup” you nod.  
“You’re really doing pretty well” he nods towards the target and you smile again proudly. He has put you at ease, and you don’t feel as nervous now, even though you’re ridiculously good looking, you think, with your eyes and your smile, your voice and your hair…damnit all to hell!  
“I guess it’s time for the rifle” he points and you smile brightly as his raspy voice snaps you out of your thoughts. “Excited?” he laughs at your reaction and you nod emphatically.  
You watch and listen as Dean shows you the best way to stand and hold the rifle, where you look through to see the target and where you put the bullets.  
“OK” he turns and smiles at you “Ready?”  
Your face breaks out into a huge grin “Yup!”  
You stand behind the rifle, which is propped up on the table and actually feel nervous this time about shooting, it’s a rifle, it’s big and powerful and overwhelming. You shake your hands down by your legs for a few moments before leaning forward and bending over the table, standing how Dean showed you. Grasping the rifle, and then glancing back at Dean, you quickly look down and back up again “Is this right?”  
He moves forward and stands behind you, bringing his arms up against yours from behind, he takes your hands and moves them slightly on the rifle and you feel his warm body against your back. Moving his body slightly, he uses his foot to push your legs open a little more.  
“Bring your left leg back a little” he instructs, his warm breath close to your ear and you do as he tells you. “OK” he takes a step back, his fingers running lightly up your arms. “You’re ready.” You take a deep breath, look through the sight to line yourself up, and pull the trigger.

Dean smiles to himself as he moves slightly to the side so he can see her face as she shoots. He likes the way she smiles and how excited she gets when she has had a good shot, her enthusiasm is contagious and it’s refreshing to see. Every once in a while she turns to glance at you, grins, and damn she’s cute when she does that. He watches as she pulls the trigger and nothing happens. Figuring she has fired all the shots, he starts walking towards her as she looks at the gun with a slight frown, still holding with one hand down the barrel, but her other hand has moved onto the table.  
“Everything OK…..” he starts to ask, but is cut off by the gun firing and the butt jumping up and hitting her in the face. He moves quickly towards her as she backs away from the gun, her eyes blinking rapidly and her hand coming up to rub her cheek. He gently pulls her hand away to see if there is any serious damage and as he surveys her pink cheek, one side of her lip curls up, “That was a hang fire wasn’t it?” He nods at her, impressed. “Figures” she shakes her head as she continues to look up at you, “Well, am I gonna live?”  
“It’s gonna be touch and go, but I think you’ll survive” he chuckles at her, noting that she’s pretty calm after what happened. ‘You OK?” he asks as he absentmindedly rubs his thumb over what will probably be a bruise on her cheekbone. “Yeah sure” she shrugs, “Shit happens” she smiles as he realizes what he is doing and that she is not pulling away from him. He takes a small step back and brings his hand away from her face, turning towards the rifle. “Joe told me about a misfire and a hang fire. Who knew I’d get to experience it for real.” She walks over to the table and looks at the gun in your hands. “Am I bruised yet?” she asks. Dean looks down at her cheek and see’s the start of a purple bruise forming. “Yeah, it’s starting” he nods, “It’ll look like you were in a fight.”  
“Nice” she giggles.  
Why the hell, do I want to just grab her and hug the shit out of her right now, Dean looks back at the rifle as he tries to sort his thoughts out and not act like a lovestruck teenager.

“Hey” You hear from behind and turn to see Dean’s brother approaching.  
“Hey Sammy” you hear Dean’s voice and glance between them as Sam reaches you both. You hold out your hand towards him and smile “Hi Sammy… or is it Sam?”  
Sam smiles and shakes your hand with a firm grip “Sam is fine”  
“I’m Y/N” you glance back at Dean, your eyes narrowing slightly.  
“Yeah, my brother is not always the best with introductions” Sam glares at Dean.  
“Whatever dude……so listen, the rifle had a hang fire, but it seems to be OK” Dean looks at Sam, then down to you as you watch him. “Y/N’s a little worse for wear, but she’ll live” he grins at you. “Oh, what happened?” Sam walks over to the table where Dean is checking out the gun and you follow, leaning against the table and turn your injured cheek in Sam’s direction proudly for him to look at. He looks closely; his mouth turns down at the corners and nods “Impressive.”  
“Right?” you say emphatically, “I’ll have to think up a good story for this one.” You inhale and look up as you start to think about what you can tell anyone who asks. After a few minutes, you really can’t think of anything fun, but your mind is somewhat preoccupied with a certain green eyed substitute instructor that is standing a few feet away from you. You try not to stare but God, it’s hard. He is just so yummy. Huh, is it right to think of someone like that, you wonder and bite your bottom lip as you blatantly continue to stare. Dean is talking quietly with Sam and you crinkle your nose as you get lost in your thoughts and your mouth parts slightly as your gaze lingers on him.

Sam steals a quick look at Y/N as Dean continues to talk, and notes that she is not moving. It kind of looks like she is in a trance, so he inconspicuously pokes at Dean’s arm to get his attention without her noticing. Dean sees Sam’s signal and looks up at his brother while he continues to talk. Sam, in turn, nods very slightly in Y/N’s direction. Dean’s eyes flick over to Y/N, who is standing, motionless. Her eyes are glazed, her lips are parted. Is she even breathing, he frowns slightly as he stops talking and puts the gun down. Silence surrounds you all as the brothers glance at each other, then back at the unmoving girl in front of them.  
“OK’ Dean mutters under his breath and starts moving slowly towards her. “Y/N?” he says quietly as he approaches her, his hands out in front of him, palms forward, so she knows he is not a threat. She blinks rapidly and her eyes open wide when she recognizes that he is approaching. She licks her lips and pulls her bottom lip in, her teeth grabbing it momentarily and she blushes furiously as she inhales. Damn, she has got to stop doing that.  
“Are you OK?” Concern laces Dean’s voice as he nears and reaches for her arms. She turns and sighs, clearly embarrassed. Again.  
“Um. Yeah, I’m fine” she answers quietly, glancing at Sam who looks perplexed. “I’m sorry” She looks back at Dean, who raises his eyebrows. “You sure? Cause you looked right out of it. Does your head hurt?” Maybe the butt hit her harder than he thought, he again starts to reach for her, this time his hands move up to her face as her eyebrows raise.  
“I’m just checking your bruise, maybe it hit you harder that we thought” he smiles warmly as his hands lightly grasp her cheeks and he turns her face slightly from side to side as he examines it. He notices her eyes following his and his thoughts turn to pressing his lips against hers, how inviting they look and soft and warm they would be.

“Are you a doctor?” You ask as Dean scans your face, moving it around with his hands gripping your cheeks.  
He chuckles “No. But I have had experience with gun injuries.” He glances at Sam “That’s why, even though we’ve been around guns most of our lives, we still come and practice.” He explains. You accept his explanation with a slight nod, seeing as you can’t move your head that much with Dean holding on to it as he is.  
He clears his throat “Well, I don’t see any burn markings from casing or shell so I think you’re OK” he looks down at you as you purse your lips, an expectant look on your face and he drops his hands from your face and takes a step back, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.  
“You should be careful though, if you start to get a headache or anything, you should go get checked out” he warns. You shake your head and pull one side of your lip up.  
“Nah” you look between the brothers “I’ll be fine” you smile, “it’s just a bruise.” You shrug. You turn towards the table as Dean starts to walk back towards the gun. “So, am I all done now?” you sound somewhat disappointed that it’s all over, even though you had some excitement at the end of your session, you like your new instructor – in fact you think he’s hot as hell - and you really enjoyed the shooting.  
Dean looks around “I guess if you’ve shot all these, then yeah.”  
“OK” you say dejectedly and sigh loudly making Sam chuckle “You don’t sound too happy about that” he observes.  
“Well…” you exhale as you watch Dean secure the handguns in their case. “It was just so much fun, you know? I’ve never done anything like this before and yes, I know they’re guns and are dangerous and all, but I have a healthy respect for them all the same.” Sam looks impressed with what you said and nods as he glances back at Dean, who is picking up the rifle in one hand and handing the case to Sam with the other. As Sam takes the case he looks over at you, “Well…” he starts as Dean looks over at his brother “Want to come and shoot a few with us until Joe comes back?” he smiles as your face lights up and you grin at both of them.  
“Really?”  
“Sure, why not” Sam smiles back.  
“Oh my God” you squeal, “that would be awesome!” Dean holds the rifle out to you as you start to walk around the table, “Here” he offers “you take this and we’ll be right behind you.” You take the rifle from his grasp and start walking towards the other table, excited that your shooting day is not ending yet, but not paying any attention to what is going on behind you.

“Really?” Dean says under his breath as he punches Sam in the arm and they slowly follow Y/N back to their table.  
“What the hell?” Sam turns to his brother with a puzzled look on his face “Dean, you’ve been staring at this girl all morning…AND talking about her. You of all people should be happy to actually be spending more time with her” Sam shakes his head as Dean begrudgingly acknowledges that Sam is right.  
“Yeah…well…”  
“Yeah, well now you get to teach her some more of ‘Dean’s shooting wisdom’” he laughs and jumps back to avoid another punch in the arm.  
Dean watches as Y/N walks in front of him and how she keeps looking back over her shoulder at both of them with a smile. Hell, he thinks, my little brother is right, might as well make the most of it while we’re here.

An hour, and lots of chatting, shooting and laughing later, you hear Joe holler “Hey. So what’s happening here?” Your eyes open wide, wondering if you should not be shooting with Sam and Dean and you lean sideways to look past the brothers at Joe as he approaches before looking back at Dean and Sam.  
“Am I in trouble?” You look worried “Should I not be here with you guys, doing this?” you bite your bottom lip as you put the gun down and step back slightly as Joe arrives. Dean, who is standing closest to you, moves directly beside you and slings his arm around your shoulders, pulling you in to his side while your eyes pop open again, your eyebrows raising slightly at his actions. He squeezes your arm slightly as he clears his throat “Hey Joe. Everything all sorted out back at the office?” Joe looks at Dean and glances in your direction.  
“Yeah, all sorted” he nods.  
“So” Dean continues “We were just letting Y/N here have a couple of extra shots with our guns” he shakes your arm as you stay quiet in his grasp. “You don’t mind do you, Joe?” Dean asks as he glances down at you and you smile sweetly, continuing to stay silent. Joe laughs and smacks his hands down on the table top. “Of course, that’s fine” he looks at you, “you really are in good hands with these two.” He notices your bruise and points “What happened to your face?”  
God, you had forgotten all about that and reach up to touch it gently, opening your mouth to speak when Dean pipes up “Oh yeah, the last shot of that rifle? Hang fire! Up and smacked her right in the face” he glances down at you as you let your hand drop to your side. “She’ll live though, I checked her and the rifle out, everything looks fine. No damage to the rifle and only a little damage to this lovely face”  
Your head stays still as you process what Dean just said but your eyes open wide and travel sideways to glance up at him and he squeezes you against himself again. His body is warm next to yours so you decide to play along with this game and dig your hands into your pockets as you snuggle closer to him, your front nestled against his side. You are much shorter than him, so you fit almost perfectly under his arm and you glance down and smile to yourself, pulling your lips between your teeth slightly before looking back up at Joe. His eyes take in the scene before him and he clears his throat as he starts to reach for the rifle and the handgun case.  
“OK guys” he nods towards Sam and Dean and then looks at you with a slight smile on his face “Y/N, whenever you’re ready, just come back to the office and we’ll get you all signed out”  
“OK” you answer cheerily.  
Sam reaches out to shake Joe’s hand, as does Dean, who loosens his grip on you as he leans away towards Joe.  
Your body shivers as your source of warmth pulls away and surprisingly he notices, turning back towards you.  
“Cold?” he asks, his eyebrows pulling together slightly.  
“Well yeah” you shrug “you’re totally warm and it felt good snuggled against you.” You can’t actually believe you just said that out loud, but what the hell. Dean seems to be OK with all this and if he is, so are you! “And” you cut Dean off as you see his mouth open to respond “I kinda fit perfectly under your arm there” you nudge him in his side and smile as you see him open his eyes wide at you before a ridiculously sexy smirk emerges on his face. He looks at Sam who is silently watching all the goings on with a small smile and brings his arm back around your shoulders, pulling you close again and you very quietly sigh contentedly as you look up at him. “I think you’re right” he winks as his hand gently squeezes your arm again.  
“OK kids” Dean picks up one of the cases with his free hand and starts to walk away with you tucked under his arm “Let’s get the hell outta here”

Dean glances down at you as you all reach the office and he grudgingly lets go of you so you can sign out.  
“We’ll just wait outside” he lets her know as she walks towards the counter and she turns and nods with a smile.  
“OK Dean” Sam looks at his brother, his eyes narrowed slightly, “What’s going on?”  
Dean sighs slightly and shrugs, a perplexed look on his face.  
“I don’t know!” he confesses.  
“She doesn’t seem like your ‘normal’ type” Sam airquotes normal as he looks at Dean, who returns the look with a frown. “She’s not!” he exclaims, almost angrily.  
“Then what Dean?” Sam continues.  
“I don’t fucking know Sam” he says in exasperation, rubbing his hand up his face into his hair, messing it up slightly. “I like her” he frowns again “she’s sweet, funny, pretty and cute at the same time, there’s just something I can’t put my finger on” he shakes his head this time. “She’s…….normal” he sighs.  
“Yes” Sam agrees “And you want to what? See her again? Date her? What if things work out, you’re going introduce her to this - to our life?”  
Dean lets out a deep breath, “Your right, I’m being selfish” he glares at Sam.  
“Dean…” Sam looks sadly at his brother “you’re not being selfish, you want normal. I know. I get it believe me.”  
The door opens and Y/N emerges, a smile on her face when she see’s you both standing there.  
“Awww guys, you didn’t have to wait for me” she lightly play punches Dean in the arm.  
Dean inhales as he glances over to Sam, a sad look on his face and he clears his throat a little.  
“Y/N” he starts as she looks up into his eyes. “It was great shooting with you and getting to know you, it really was, but we just had a call and have to go….” His voice is low and apologetic as he looks into your Y/E/C eyes.  
“Oh” she says quietly and smiles “OK”. Dean can hear the disappointment in her voice and it tugs at his heart. “Well guys, it was so much fun for me. I hope I wasn’t too much of a pain in the ass student” she laughs as she reaches out to shake Sam’s hand. “Thanks Sam”  
“No problem Y/N, it was great meeting you” he lets go and walks down to wait by the car as she turns towards Dean. He looks sadly into her eyes, wishing things could end differently but Sam is right, much as he wants to get to know her, to go out with her, to laugh and shoot with her again, it wouldn’t be fair to expose her to the danger and death that is the life you both lead.  
He takes her hand in both of his, a look of surprise crossing her face as he does this.  
“Y/N” he starts “I had a great time today and I wish it didn’t have to end, I really do” he sighs.  
“Dean” she smiles warmly “I do too, it’s OK. Maybe another time” she brings her other hand over his and squeezes before bring it up to her face and touching the purple bruise on her cheek “And you know” she curls one side of her mouth up “We’ll always have this!”  
Dean drops her hand suddenly and gathers her into his arms, hugging her tight and when he feels her arms wrap around his waist, his heart stutters slightly. Letting her go, he barely smiles as she turns and walks away crossing the parking lot towards her car, he watches her as he walks slowly to the Impala and a waiting Sam.  
As she reaches her car she turns and waves at him with a smile and gets in.  
Opening the door he sits in the drivers seat and cranks the engine on as Sam sits in silence. Dean sits with both hands on the wheel, his head dropping slightly, the music playing lightly in the background.  
He snaps his head back up “Fuck it!” he blurts out loudly and quickly opens the door. He gets out and leans down back into the car to look at Sam “I’ll see you back at the bunker” and with that he turns and strides across the parking lot towards her car. He hears the engine running and slows down as he approaches the driver side window. He sees Y/N fiddling with her phone and gently knocks on the window, smiling as she jumps slightly and turns to see him standing there.  
Her eyes look a little red as she turns to look towards the Impala and the window rolls down, “Dean” she frowns “What are you doing?”  
He leans down slightly, his elbow resting on the roof of the car.  
“Well, Sammy’s going to take care of things so I wondered if you wanted to go grab something to eat maybe, or…” his voice tapers off as he looks down at her beaming face.  
“I’d love to” her eyes sparkle as she leans over and moves her purse from the passenger seat and looks back into his smiling eyes “Get in.”  
As Dean walks around the back of her car and Sam drives by, he smiles at his brother and his heart, for the first time in a long time is full of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a little about shooting guns, and looked up what I was unsure of. Please forgive any errors surrounding gun terminology or use. Thank you, xo


End file.
